Secret
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy goes to visit her Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Peter Burke. She meets Neal. there is a little bit of MIB in it at the end. Part Four of the Contract series


There is a little bit of Agent J at the end, but not a lot.

Part Four

Own Nothing

* * *

"Uncle Peter I'm home!" Darcy shouted as she unlocked the door. She smiled down as Satchmo ran up to her. "Hey boy." She bent down to scratch Satchmo behind his ears and kissed his head.

"Oh, Darcy," Elizabeth walked around the corner from the kitchen to see Darcy in the foyer. "You're early."

Darcy smiled up at her aunt and gestured to the grocery bags hanging from her elbows. "I wanted to help make dinner tonight."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "That'll be great." She helped Darcy up and took some of the bags into the kitchen. "Peter is still at work, him and Neal will be here later." Elizabeth stated as she set the food out from the bags. "Have you met Neal yet?"

Darcy shook her head. "No, but Uncle Peter talks about him a lot."

Elizabeth nodded. "They work great together even with Neal being an art thief."

"Not everyone is perfect." Darcy stated. "Besides Uncle Peter needs younger people like you and me to keep him on his toes."

Elizabeth laughed and hugged Darcy. "I'm so glad that you're back in New York."

"Me too." Darcy hugged her back. "Now let's get cooking."

* * *

Darcy and Elizabeth sat on the couch drinking wine as the chicken finished cooking in the oven. They laughed at some old story when the front door opened and Satchmo ran to greet Peter and Neal. "Hey boy." Neal laughed and he scratched Satchmo behind the ears.

"Twice in one day, he's going to get spoiled." Elizabeth laughed as she walked over to kiss Peter hello. "Hello Neal."

"Hello Elizabeth." Neal gave her a smile.

"Is that Darcy Lewis?" Peter asked with a smile. "Has my favorite niece finally come home?"

Darcy laughed and set her wine dog just in time for Peter to engulf her in a hug, he held onto her tight before pulling away. "You act like I never called you while I was away."

"A bunch of times when you were in New Mexico, but hardly ever when you were in Tromsø," he frowned. "Did I pronounce that right?"

Darcy shrugged. "Close enough for me." She laughed before turning to Neal. "Hi, Darcy Lewis." She stuck out her hand. "You must be my Uncle's new favorite."

Neal laughed and glanced at Peter who gave him a small glare. "Only when I'm behaving well." He shook her hand. "I didn't know you would be joining us for dinner."

"I invited her." Elizabeth stated as she hugged Peter. "Darcy has been in town for a while and finally had time off work to visit, so she came over and helped me cook dinner." Elizabeth watched as Peter took a deep breath, smelling the food cooking in the kitchen.

"Is that your chicken recipe?" He asked Darcy.

She smiled and nodded. "The same one Gran taught me."

Peter turned to Neal. "You're in for a treat."

"I bet." Neal smiled as Elizabeth and Darcy led them into the dining room and poured everyone a new glass of wine. "So what do you do for work Darcy?"

"She works with superheroes." Peter stated with a smirk.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "I'm work for a government agency that protects and serves." She gave Peter a stare.

"She works for S.H.I.E.L.D" Peter stated as he sipped his wine.

"I'm a scientist assistant." She replied. "I get paid to make sure the scientists sleep every so often and I feed them and make sure they stay alive to do science stuff."

"It sounds cooler when I say it." Peter stated.

Darcy laughed and shook her head. "It does, but I don't get to see a lot of the action. But I am good friends with people in other agencies."

"What kind?" Neal asked as he sipped his wine.

"The shadow kind." Peter stated. "The ones that don't exist." He raised his eyebrows at Darcy.

She fought back a smirk. "I can neither confirm nor deny such things."

Neal and Elizabeth laughed as the buzzer on the oven went off. The women stood up and started bringing things out onto the table as Neal and Peter set the plates and silverware on the plate mats. The small talk was between bites and sips of wine as they talked about cases and work and the little festival that was happening in the park over the weekend.

Their heads shot up when they heard a loud noise and the house shook. Darcy's hand shot to her phone right when it started to ring. "Lewis." She spoke into the phone as she stood up. She sent an apologetic look to the others as she walked to the front room. "Right, understood." They watched as she grabbed another phone from her purse as she continued to talk and texted on it. Her fingers flying a mile per second as she listened to the speaker on the phone. "It's theirs." She stated as her eyes read the message she received. "ETA 10 minutes." She hung up the phone and tossed the other one back into her purse and she set back down at the table. "Everything is fine." She gave them a smile.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes staring into her niece's.

"Just a small explosion." She stated as she sipped her wine.

"A small explosion?" Neal asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "You wouldn't believe me even if I was allowed to tell you the truth."

He stared at her for another minute before smirking. "I can see why you're Peter's favorite Niece."

"I'm his only niece." Darcy stated, giving Peter a look.

Peter laughed and shook his head. "That you know of."

* * *

A few hours later, after desert and coffee, Darcy and Neal were heading out to go home. "It was nice meeting you." Neal stated as they walked along the sidewalk together. "But I had the feeling that this was a set up."

"Oh it was." Darcy stated. "Elizabeth had been begging me for week to come and meet you."

"Really?" He smirked. "Well I'm glad we finally got to meet." He gave her a smile. "Even though you're very mysterious."

She laughed and stared up at him. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

He stopped and stared down at her, a slight frown gracing his lips. "So you know everything?"

"Neal Caffrey, I work for a secret government agency, there isn't anything I can't find out."

"I'm surprised that the FBI hasn't stolen you away from S.H.I.E.L.D" He stated.

She stared up at him and smiled. "They have tried, several times."

"Then why haven't you taken them up on the offer?" He asked her.

"Do you really want to ask me that?" She asked him. "Or would you rather be doing something else?"

He stared down at her and smirked. "If Peter finds out, he'll kill me."

She arched an eyebrow. "Then you better not tell him." She whispered.

Neal chuckled as he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

* * *

Darcy was walking back to her apartment the next morning, wearing her clothes from last night as well as a smile. Neal's number was programmed into her phone and she planned on calling him again. She walked down the street as the crowds began to thicken.

"Whooh girl." A familiar voice stated and she stopped. Darcy turned to see Agent J leaning against his car with a smirk on his lips. "Did someone enjoy her date last night?"

She laughed and smiled. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"But did he feed you breakfast?" J raised his eyebrow.

"I told him I had things to do." She shrugged. She walked over and leaned against the car next to him. "I could go for some pie right about now though."

J snorted. "Girl, that's unhealthy, eating pie for breakfast."

"It's five o'clock somewhere." She laughed as he opened the passenger door for her. She slid in and buckled up as he closed the door and got in on the other side. "I'm thinking about calling him."

J turned the car on and stared at her. "Get you some girl." They fist bumped and he drove through traffic to her apartment for her to change. "I'm all for pie for breakfast but you need to change first. I ain't going to be seen with you in your walk of shame clothes."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat and watched the road. "Nice job on the giant worm in the underground."

He snorted. "You need to tell your Avengers that just because it's alien, that doesn't mean it's theirs'." He gave her a stare.

She tossed her hands up in defense. "I'm not their handler. You lot needs to learn how to share."

"Sharing with them is like a battle of tug-a-war." He replied as he pulled into the parking for her apartment. "Now don't take forever."

"Be down in a bit." She got out of his car and raced up to the elevator and up to her floor to change into jeans and a blouse. She reapplied her make-up and deodorant and was back down in twenty minutes.

"You did not take a shower." He scrunched his nose at her.

"Shower and a nap later, pie now." She replied giving him a look.

"You're bossy without your pie in the morning." He muttered as he pulled out of the parking and down to the restaurant.


End file.
